


you always leave me wanting more

by angejolras



Series: prompts [11]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angejolras/pseuds/angejolras
Summary: “Ugh, it’s really cramped in here,” Éponine complained in a whisper, looking up and finding that her face was inches away from Enjolras’. She barely reached his chin, and this six foot monster she happened to be pressed up against was taking up most of the space in that tiny fucking broom closet. She stared into his blue eyes, wondering how the hell everything had come to this.Enjolras felt his mouth go dry at the way she was looking up at him, stammering out, “You—you’re—you’re awfully close.”Gabriel Enjolras—always so eloquent, except when it came to matters of the heart.(based off this prompt: we’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine.)





	you always leave me wanting more

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little prompt i did back in january for dear mel, i realised i hadn't posted it onto here so here it is :)

“I  _told_  you this was a bad idea,” Éponine hissed as she and Enjolras found refuge in the cramped broom closet of a bar after the bartender took pity on them once they ran in looking clearly panicked, and she had allowed them to hide in the broom closet from authorities chasing after them after a protest gone awry. Now they were stuck in a tiny closet and waiting for the text from Combeferre that would tell them it’s safe to go outside. They’ve alerted the others of their location via text and from what they’ve heard so far, Bahorel, Grantaire, and Courfeyrac had been arrested, Bossuet had broken his wrist, and Musichetta had sprained her ankle. Marius and Cosette had managed to get away unharmed and were apparently waiting back at Cosette’s place for the others, and after running from the cops as if their lives depended on it, Éponine and Enjolras wound up in the broom closet of the bar they knew Grantaire frequented—they only knew because he constantly called them both to pick him up whenever he got too drunk to think right—and there was barely any space for one person in there, let alone  _two_.

“’Ponine, that protest wasn’t supposed to go in that direction,” Enjolras heatedly replied in a low voice, trying to keep his voice even and his breathing steady at how close together they were. He could feel how she was pressed up against him, and he found himself being grateful for the darkness, for it prevented her from seeing how he had turned scarlet. “It’s not my fault it became a riot. There was that stupid new student group, they fucked everything up.”

Éponine felt like screaming and pacing, but there was no space to pace, and as irritating as Enjolras, one of her best friends, could get, she didn’t particularly wish to shatter his eardrums. There was also the fact that she may have a tiny bit of a thing for him and they were pressed up against each other; she could feel the stupid tall idiot’s frantically beating heart against hers, and she felt as if she couldn’t breathe due to how close together they were. The fact that she could see nothing else but his face didn’t help.

“Ugh, it’s really cramped in here,” she complained in a whisper, looking up and finding that her face was inches away from Enjolras’. She barely reached his chin, and this six foot monster she happened to be pressed up against was taking up most of the space in that tiny fucking broom closet. She stared into his blue eyes, wondering how the hell everything had come to this.

Enjolras felt his mouth go dry at the way she was looking up at him, stammering out, “You—you’re—you’re awfully close.”

Gabriel Enjolras—always so eloquent, except when it came to matters of the heart.

He had been in denial about his feelings towards the fiery young psych major for several months, declaring that falling in love was vastly overrated and beneath him, and besides, love only ever ended in heartbreak. The proof? He had been there to hold Éponine through the night as she cried her eyes out after Marius and Cosette announced their engagement. He had witnessed firsthand what love could do to people—her gorgeous brown eyes had become red-rimmed and swollen, her beautiful face smeared and blotchy with tears, as she wept into his shirt in the middle of his living room after her heart completely shattered at Marius and Cosette’s engagement announcement. He never wanted to see her like that ever again, which is why he had taken it upon himself to buy her a massive bouquet of camellias the next morning in an attempt to cheer her up, remembering how she had mentioned once that camellias were her favourite flowers a couple of years back, and he had let her stay at his place for a few days after the incident so she could have some time alone to cool off. He would do anything to keep her from feeling so hopeless and upset like she had on that dreadful night. Her smiles brought light into his life, and all he wanted to do was to make her smile that dimpled smile of hers for the rest of their lives.

He was pretty smitten by the time the Amis forced him into coming to terms with his feelings towards Éponine.

Now, he could feel her shallow breaths ghosting against his lips and how rapidly her heart was pounding in her chest, and he swallowed at how physically close they were. Éponine was just staring into his wide blue eyes with a curious look on her face, further unnerving Enjolras, and he struggled to keep breathing normally as a million thoughts raced through his head, making him unable to think.

“How much longer do you think we have?” Éponine questioned almost inaudibly, trying to get her breathing under control at being so physically close to him.

Enjolras shrugged, trying to take a step back before realising that he couldn’t, hitting the wall behind him. “It really depends on how long they take to bail Bahorel and R and Courf out of jail. I’m pretty sure the police are still after us.”

“After  _you_ , you mean,” Éponine corrected him wryly. “You dragged me into this mess.”

Enjolras was thankful that Éponine couldn’t see how his blush deepened in colour, and he felt like he was going to lose his mind at how  _close_  she was. He was overcome with the sudden urge to kiss her, an urge he barely managed to control, and his eyes constantly flicked between her lips and her deep brown eyes before he forced himself to stop staring at her lips, only to immediately fail in doing so. He then realised he had been staring too hard at her lips, and he groaned inwardly as he tried his darnedest to will away the raging boner that he was almost certainly about to get. He absolutely hated how his body misbehaved sometimes.

“Enjolras,” Éponine breathed out, feeling her face grow hot at the way he was staring at her. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“’Ponine—I—” Enjolras found himself at a loss for words, unnerved by how close she was, and his eyes kept flicking to her lips no matter how hard he tried to keep himself from doing so. “I’m not looking at you like anything,” he managed to say.

Éponine raised an eyebrow when he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, and she whispered, “How much longer will we be stuck like this?”

Enjolras shrugged once again. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“Kind of, yeah,” Éponine admitted, feeling his heart pounding wildly against her chest, going breathless. “It’s—really cramped in here.”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, wishing they could’ve found a roomier hiding place. He nearly gasped out loud in surprise when she placed a hand on his chest.

“Don’t be,” she replied, giving him a weak smile. “I mean, it sucks that we’re going to be stuck in here until God knows when, but you don’t have to be sorry about it. It wasn’t your fault.”

“So  _now_  you’re just realising?” Enjolras chuckled at how Éponine tried to shove him and got absolutely nowhere due to his back already being against the wall. She hung her head and laughed to herself before looking back up, gazing into his blue eyes with an odd look on her face.

Why the  _hell_  was her heart telling her to fuck everything and kiss him?

He was staring at her through wide blue eyes, and the air supply seemed to have depleted considerably as they simply stared at each other in the dark, unable to see anything but each other’s faces. She brought her hand up to stroke his cheek, her thumb tracing his jawline as she gazed up at him and noticed how he seemed to lose his breath, and then, without thinking of the possible consequences and what this could do to their friendship, she took his face into her hands and stood on tiptoe to press her lips to his.

The kiss was soft, full of uncertainty—Éponine debated pulling away immediately before stopping herself from doing so, still kissing Enjolras rather hesitantly. Enjolras’ blue eyes widened even more at the feeling of her soft lips against his, and he felt like he might faint once he fully realised that she was kissing him and he liked it and then he was kissing her back, still gentle and uncertain, ready to back away at any moment in case she changed her mind. Once she pulled back, they gazed at each other for quite a few moments, their breathing shallow as they searched each other’s faces for any signs that the other may not be into it.

Enjolras was struggling to catch his breath, wondering if Éponine had been as into it as he was, and when she smiled up at him, he realised that  _oh, hell yeah, she was into it_.

He pulled her back into another kiss, his arms tight around her waist as he kissed her with more passion than he even knew he possessed, and  _oh_ , she was kissing him back equally forcefully, her arms around his neck, and he let out a soft moan of her name as her lips parted to allow him entrance. The butterflies in his stomach were going wild as the two of them shared an ardent kiss in that cramped broom closet right there, and they hadn’t realised that the door to the closet had opened to reveal a stunned Combeferre, who had come to pick them up after making sure the coast was clear. Éponine and Enjolras remained locked in a fervent embrace, heedless of the light that had suddenly flooded the closet and of their surroundings until Combeferre awkwardly cleared his throat, causing them to break apart immediately, faces flushed red and flustered beyond belief.

“Courf and R and Bahorel have been bailed out,” Combeferre informed them both, his lips twitching as he struggled to contain a smile after having caught them kissing in the broom closet of a bar. “You two can go home now.”

He then turned on his heel and began to walk away, leaving Éponine and Enjolras to squeeze out of the closet and stand there in awkward silence, staring at each other. Rarely did she find him at a loss for words, yet here he was, trying to stammer out a coherent sentence as he stared at her, blushing furiously. Eventually he blurted out, “’Ponine, do you want to come over to my place tonight?”

She laughed and put her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. He melted, kissing her back almost immediately, and once she pulled away, he whispered hoarsely, “Is that a yes?”

She laughed again and nodded, pulling him in for another kiss and forgetting about everything else as the world around them faded away.

For once, she didn’t wake up alone and on his couch the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!!


End file.
